Pony Trouble
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:4 Season:1 PLOT No Plot Yet Script Previously Bubbles:oh no!there in trouble!but I can't go back down to spongebob now for another year! Bubble see a dusty book Bubbles:Burger Beards book...I think there is still the super hero wish in there... Bubble rip out a page and throw it down a tube SpongeBob:oh...onetwothreefourmakemeahero! Man Ray:what?what kind of letter is that? SpongeBob as invincibubble SpongeBob:hello my friend! Man Ray:what the?!what happened?! Patrick as mrsuperawesomeness Patrick:lets eat some ice cream! Man Rays:OH MY NEPTUNE!BRAIN FREE Man Ray choke and fall onto the self destruct button SpongeBob:you just killed him! Patrick:ugh...well...he...had it coming! the robot blow up Sandy:wait...that was the last page! SpongeBob:so now if anything happens... Sandy:were dead... another note come down and hit spongebob on the head SpongeBob:ow! Sandy:a note! sandy pick up the note Sandy:dear spongebob and friends if you are in trouble I will do my best to help you...a button will appear if a good deed is done or if you find it... SpongeBob:so where's the button? Mr Krabs walk up to spongebob and give him a button Mr Krabs:got it!I found it! SpongeBob click the button SpongeBob:take us somewhere safe! Patrick:take us to my little pony universe! loads of ponys running away screaming SpongeBob:what the?! Squidward:oh what now?! the shadow of plankton on a hill SpongeBob:wait a minute... twilight run past SpongeBob Spongebob:hey you! Twilight:me? Squidward:well of course you idiot! Twilight:idiot?I'm the smartest one here! Squidward:welcome to my world... Twilight:who are you?your no pony... Squidward:you don't say... Twilight:do you ever shut that mouth of yours?maybe for a second? Sandy:I'm sandy he's squidward and the others are spongebob and Patrick and mr krabs Twilight:Mr Krabs?Squidward?what kind of names are them?and sponge bob?what? Spike run to twilight Spike:why are you chatting to these? Twilight:there new comers... Spike:new comers?great!enjoy your time in a piece of rubble! Patrick:look at you...your so cute... Spike:yeah...lets go! a pony get trapped in a blue ball SpongeBob:what the? loads of blue balls coming at everyone Patrick:OH MY NEPTUNE!SOME BALLS ARE COMING AT MY FACE! Spike:wait what? SpongeBob:you cant get us with your big balls! Plankton step out of a building on Discord Plankton:what?hey glad you could make it!this is now my kingdom! Patrick:he said your balls cant touch him! Plankton:0_0 do you ever think about what your saying? Patrick:sometimes...not a lot though Plankton:I thought so... Discord:ah Twilight!good to see you again! Twilight:Discord! Plankton:your name is discord? Discord:yes...your name is plankton Plankton:and what's wrong with plankton? Discord:well plank your mom thinks your a plank... Plankton:WHAT?!MY MOM DOES NOT THINK IM A PLANK! Spike:I suggest shooting them now with your magic powers... Twilight:ok and can you blow fire? Spike:I don't feel like it... SpongeBob:this is pretty pointless... Patrick:I know... SpongeBob find a TV guide float by SpongeBob:what the? Patrick:oh a TV guide! SpongeBob:channel chasers? Sandy:thats all us! SpongeBob:it says were on for another 20 seconds...that cant be right... Patrick:only if there's going to be some kind of big cliff hanger Sandy:I think we broke the 4th wall... Patrick:no...we broke the 5th wall! Sandy:what? Twilight blow out a blast from her horn Plankton:look out! Discord:ah! Discord blow the laser back on Twilight Twilight:uh oh... Twilight get blown off a cliff Patrick:hey that new film is now on sky... SpongeBob:what new film? Patrick:the one about the guy with the funny voice SpongeBob:you mean the theory of everything? Patrick:ugh...or we can watch the lego movie... SpongeBob:yeah! Spikes:guys look! SpongeBob turn around SpongeBob:uh oh... FIN Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:MLP saga